pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 3
After they cheered, Mickey and friends has the announcement. Mickey: Ha ha. Hi yah folks. Minnie: Hello. Donald: Hello. How yah doing. Goofy: Great to see yah. Pluto: Woof woof. Mickey: So, is everybody having a good time. Everyone: YEAH! Minnie: Isn't that wonderful. Mickey: Guess what folks? Today's your lucky day that were going to be on The Grand Marshal Parade featuring our special guests and set place in Main Street right over there. Ha ha. Minnie: And we shall welcome to... They looked and saw Flynn-Fletchers Family and friends with their smile face while Ferb was waving. Minnie: Of course. The Flynn-Flecthers Family and friends. Everybody give them a cheer while Goofy is talking to them. Goofy: Gwarsh, you folks have a whole lot of friends and you're all are gonna have so excited. Donald: You said it, Goofy Goofy: First you're gonna visit to the Tiki Room, then you'll go to the Jungle Cruise, then visit to Space Mountain, Star Tours, Big Thunder Mountain, Haunted Mansion, It's A Small World, Pirates of the Carribean, and Tea Cups go round and round and round and round and round... He just step on the wet floor and started to to slip and crash to the lampost. Goofy: Oh, and don't forget to visit to California Adventure. Minnie: Oh Goofy. Mickey: Well it's been a long time since you're little kids and look how grown you tall and Aren't you a little young to go on a ride. Phineas: Yes, yes I am. It's been a long time to see you too. Mickey: Oh. Before you go, there's something we have to tell you that you're already met. Today they'll going to do some safety smarts and please welcome, Timon and Pumbaa. Everybody looked and they cheered when Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog came out to see them. Timon: Hi yah folks. How yah doing. Pumbaa: Hello everybody. Mickey: Hey pals. Look who's here. They looked and saw them with their smile face. Timon: Hey! It's Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. Phineas: Hi guys. Great to see you. Pumbaa: Great to see you too Phineas. Isabella: So, Whatcha Doin'. Timon: Were doing some safety works and now we'll be coming with you. Phineas: Really! Timon: Yep. Right Mickey. Mickey: That's right. They'll going to keep an eye on you since you won't get hurt and the parade will start at 2:00. Minnie: Thank you all for coming so early. Mickey: And remember, we'll be seeing yah real soon. Before they go, they decided get some pictures together for friends and family with Mickey and Friends until they went to backstage to get ready for the big parade. After they left, they starts walking to Adventureland. Timon: Well, it's been a long time. Haven't you. Phineas: Yes. It's been a long time to you too Timon. Hey mom, is it okay that we could go hang around for while. Linda: Okay, but remember, we'll meet you in the backstage when the parade is starts. Timon: Oh. Before you go, there's an important rule when you gotta follow your saftey rules. Lawrance: You kids be good now and don't get lost. Okay. Phineas: Okay. Bye mom. Bye dad. After the parents left, Phineas turn his head to Candace. Phineas: You wanna come with us. Candace: Well, I'm gonna hang out with my friends so you gus go ahead and have some fun. Candace is out. Peace! Phineas: Okay, have fun. After Candace and her friends left, it's only just the kids, Perry, Timon and Pumbaa. They keep walking to Adventureland. Timon: Well, now there's only 16 of us to go on our own. Baljeet: Are sure this will be safe Pumbaa: You know kid, when sometimes where my buddy Timon here says you gotta put yah behind in your past. Timon: No, no, no. You immature. Lying down before you hurt yourself. It's you gotta put your past behind yah. Remember, when I taught you kids a new lesson back at Danville since we met you and we can do our two memorable words. Adyson: Oh yeah, and what's that? Then the song about to begin if they can remember for last time. Timon: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze Timon: It means no worries, For the rest of your days Both: It's our problem-free, philosophy Timon: Hakuna Matata! Yeah. Take Pumbaa here. When he was a young warthog Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog Timon: Very Nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind Both: And oh, the shame, He was ashamed Thought of changin' my nam,e What's in a name? And I got downhearted, How did ya feel? Everytime that I... Timon: Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: Oh. Sorry Phineas: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze Isabella: It means no worries, for the rest of your days Timon: Yeah. Sing it kids! Everyone: It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Dialogue